A grinder of the above-mentioned kind is for example known from CH-PS 668 212. This device is relatively complicated and accordingly its provision very expensive, since a special carrier as well as an adjustable copying pattern corresponding to the desired shape of the surface to be worked, and which forms a guide path, are required.
The object of the invention is to provide a grinder of the above-mentioned kind adapted to be brought into temporary association with a roll when needed for refinishing the surface of the roll, and which has a simple construction and is easy to use.